


Pumpkins

by fandomfix



Series: Huxloween 2016 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Hopeful Ending, Huxloween, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, i cannot tag this week, this takes place during an ambiguous time in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: The candies should stay in the realm of memory with the rest of the things from Kylo's past. But he always loved them, and he has been denied love in enough places recently.For Huxloween Day 8: Candy





	

**Author's Note:**

> So today's prompt was a split where you could either write "gore" or "candy." i do not think i could ever write gore well, since literally everything i touch turns to fluff and that would lead to some very weird gore. so i hope you enjoy my installment for "candy" :)

He’s stalking through a market when he sees them. At a stall containing goods from several different star systems are little candies. They’re shaped like a fruit that grew on one of the many planets he spent his childhood on. While he’d never liked the flavor of the fruit itself, he’d always loved these candies. There was something about their unique taste that had always appealed to him.

He hadn’t seen them since he was sent away to Skywalker.

He looks around, hoping that no one else is nearby. The ‘troopers he came down with have all scattered. None of them want to get in trouble with the Captain for failing to retrieve the items they were sent down for. Also, none of them wanted to be left alone with Kylo for too long, who had come down here for his own reasons.

His reasons were that he was trying to avoid Hux, but no one else needed to know that.

Things had been awkward between them the past few days. Kylo made the mistake of discussing _feelings_ , something he knew Hux never took well. After the resulting fight, he hadn’t been back to the man’s rooms. That was three days ago and he knew the other man had finally gotten tired of his avoidance. As soon as he sensed Hux’s decision to hunt him down, he decided it was extremely important that he assist the troopers in their trip down to the planet.

Phasma almost certainly knew what he was doing, but she didn’t stop him from getting on the transport. He knew some of the soldiers wished she had.

So here he stands, in this marketplace, with no actual reason to be here. He has been standing in front of this stall for so long that the salesman has begun to eye him suspiciously. But he can’t look away from those candies.

He doesn’t look back at his past. To look back is to falter, and to falter is to fail. That is one of the earliest teachings he learned under Snoke and one of the many he has never questioned. These candies should stay the realms of his memories, with everything else from that godforsaken family.

 But would it really matter? They aren’t important, in the grand scheme of things. The worlds will still turn. The Order will still fight for supremacy. The Resistance will continue to be obnoxious idealists who don’t understand their own failings. These candies don’t matter.

And he always loved them.

He has been denied many things he loves recently; he doesn’t want to deny himself these.

With one final glance around, he picks up a bag of the little pumpkin candies and clears his throat.

“How much for these?”

The salesman doesn’t seem to know how to react. The price he names is lower than either man expected. Kylo doesn’t question it though. He doesn’t want anyone to see him buying _candy_ on his supposedly urgent visit to the market. After the exchange of credits, he stuffs the bag in his robes, before moving rapidly toward the transport. He will wait there for the rest of the group.

*

Once they have returned to the _Finalizer_ , he moves hastily to his rooms. He doesn’t wait for Phasma to greet him, doesn’t wait to find out if anything happened while he was gone. Definitely doesn’t want to run into the person he is sure has been waiting for him to get back.

He doesn’t want a confrontation with Hux. He just wants to eat these damn candies and forget. Forget about the man he made the mistake of loving.

Or…no. The mistake isn’t in loving him, for love is only a hindrance if you allow it to become one. The mistake was in _telling_ him how he felt. He still doesn’t know what he was thinking.

He enters his quarters, locking the door and bringing the lights on, but only a little bit. Enough for him to see without a struggle as he collapses onto the first couch he finds and pulls the bag out of his robes. Discarding his mask, he opens the bag and pops the first one into his mouth.

The chewy texture and the sweet flavor are everything he remembered and he closes his eyes in contentment. He is about to pop another one in his mouth, when he hears someone putting in the override code outside.

“Pfassk,” he mutters, as the door slides open. Silhouetted in the doorway, Kylo can _feel_ the annoyance radiating off of Hux in waves.

“Hux,” he says, trying for a casual tone. He goes to pop the candy in his mouth, realizing a moment later what a terrible idea that was. These things may be delicious, but they stick to his teeth. “I don’t recall inviting you in.”

Hux walks in, allowing the door to close behind him. He turns only long enough to relock it, and Kylo groans. The code Hux has entered can only be overridden in case of emergency. They are stuck in here until he unlocks it.

“Ren,” he says, his hands clenching at his sides. Now that he’s moving closer, Kylo can feel the frustration radiating off him along with the annoyance. Perhaps he shouldn’t have avoided him so long.

Though what was he supposed to do after being told he was a child who should learn to keep him _emotions_ to himself?

He reaches down to pick up another candy, preparing to pop it into his mouth, but Hux grabs his wrist. For half a second he is glaring at Kylo, but then his eyes register what is in the hand he’s gripping. A look of confusion flashes across his face and his grip loosens enough for Kylo to wrench his hand back.

“What is that?” Hux asks, looking at the bag still in his lap.

Kylo glances down, not wanting to look at Hux when he answers.

“They had them at the market. I used to eat these…when I was younger, and I bought them.” He frowns up at Hux. “I don’t expect you to understand. It was an _emotional_ response.”

Hux turns to look at Kylo, his shoulders slumping just a bit. Kylo hadn’t realized how stiffly he was standing.

“I’ve been looking for you, as I’m certain you know.” He makes no move to come closer to Kylo, but the negative emotions he sensed before are gone now. Hux seems almost dejected, which can’t be right. “I wanted to apologize.”

Kylo doesn’t know what to say, staring up at Hux and tilting his head.

“Apologize. What _exactly_ do you think you’re apologizing for?”

Hux sighs, slumping even more. Kylo slides over on the couch, allowing enough space for the other man to sit. He is grateful when the other man still leaves space between them though. While he might be willing to listen, he’s still upset with him.

Hux puts his hands in his lap relaxing enough for Kylo to see the man he’s in love with. The man who completely rejected him three days ago.

“For what I said to you.” Hux isn’t looking at him, and every word seems to be dragged out of him. Kylo stays quiet, listening.

“You know I don’t talk about myself. And when we started this it wasn’t supposed to be anything other than sex.” He can’t help his flinch at that, and Hux glances at him out of the corner of his eye. He looks away quickly.

“When you said…what you said…it surprised me. I didn’t think you felt that way, and I don’t understand how you _could_ feel that way about me. And I reacted…badly. And I said things to you that I shouldn’t have.” He looks at Kylo then, his jaw clenched and his forehead creased.

“I’m sorry. And for what it’s worth…I think I feel the same.”

Kylo stares at him. He still isn’t sure how he feels. The things Hux said were not kind, and while he has never expected kindness from the man, he does trust him. And he hurt that trust. But Hux is also here, trying to make amends. Trying to _apologize_ , something he has never seen the other man do.

Reaching into his bag, he pulls out one of the candies, offering it to Hux. He looks at Kylo’s hand in confusion for a moment, before slowly reaching out and taking it. He pops it into his mouth, leaning back against the seat. Kylo places the bag between them, leaning back as well. Their shoulders just barely brush.

Kylo is still angry, and Hux still isn’t completely sure what he wants. Kylo doesn’t know if he can handle that. But for now, they can sit here and enjoy this bit of Kylo’s past. And maybe…maybe they can create a new future. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't figure it out or just aren't familiar with them, the candies Kylo is eating are [these](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Candy_pumpkin). 
> 
> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
